


Arcane armoires

by Nary



Category: Ashland Horror
Genre: Cosplay, Evil, F/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Seduction, Studying, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know you're weird, right?"  Addie sat up from David's bed, pulling the blankets into a cozy nest around her.  "Because I'm right here, and you're over there reading some kind of arcane armoire."</p><p>"Grimoire," David corrected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arcane armoires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persianpenname](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=persianpenname).



> For the prompt "And if I should fall, would you hold me? (Hunter - Portishead)"

"You know you're weird, right?" Addie sat up from David's bed, pulling the blankets into a cozy nest around her. "Because I'm right here, and you're over there reading some kind of arcane armoire."

"Grimoire," David corrected. "And Mr. Winters is going to test me on it tomorrow, so I really need to finish reading it tonight. I'm almost done."

"This is the path to the dark side," Addie informed him. "Neglecting your loved ones and worldly pleasures like maybe a BJ before I have to go home, in favor of the thrill of arcane power. I'm pretty sure that's how it worked in Star Wars."

David laughed, but stood up from his desk and came over to join his girlfriend. "Well, when I inevitably turn evil, are you going to dump me?" 

"No way," Addie told him. "We'll go evil together. I can totally rock the wicked sorceress look. Like Maleficent cosplay but more edgy."

"Hot," David said with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
